Bondservant
by danzouu
Summary: An orphaned child with a pure and malleable brain becomes the slave of a wealthy elder. Rating is M for the traces of pedophilia and dubious consent.
1. Orphaned Doll

The name "Sai" is used to refer to the boy for the sole purpose of not overcomplicating this story. It takes place long before he is assigned to the mission with team Kakashi in which he is given that name.

Sitting alone in the orphanage of Konoha was never a fun time for the young child. Sure, he had his enjoyable moments and all, but most of them time he grew tired of potential adopters being driven away by his glum attitude. He hated feeling rejected because he didn't sell his personality well enough, as if that was something a boy his age should even have to do.

Day after day passed by in this glum fashion, and day after day the boy had grown to hate himself for being so useless in the world of the facility. He had been living there for as long as he could remember, his parents having both been killed fighting in one of the countless wars that were always going on in the cursed shinobi world. He wondered if this era would ever pass, this era of senseless violence, one nation against another, or if it would continue to grow and be even more grotesque as technology kept adapting.

These were the thoughts that plagued the nameless child's mind as he sat alone for hours, refusing to play with the other children under any circumstances, every day.

That was the case for most years of his early life until someone as gloomy as he was entered the facility.

Danzo Shimura requested a visit with the boy he would soon adopt, having heard that he was gloomy and liked to be left alone. He knew that would be the easiest type to control, and that was exactly what the older male needed. A servant, a comforter, and somewhat of a personal slave.

After having been warned yet again of his personality by the facility's volunteers and even been told how to act and speak to the child, Danzo was finally left alone in the room to interact with the boy.

He creeped along, cane in his non-bounded arm, and finally relaxed into the comfortable chair that the younger boy had often fallen asleep cuddled into. The boy didn't want to look up at him because his heart had been crushed so many times by nice potential parents who didn't even want him after all, but he figured that if he just kept trying and didn't give up, perhaps someone would be kind enough to take pity on his cute face. Perhaps this grandpa figure would be easy to convince.

Danzo smiled gently at him, giving him the signature fake smile that the boy would soon learn to adopt, and combed some fingers through his rain-dampened brown hair.

"Hello there, sweetheart. I'm Shimura Danzo. And you are?" He asked, holding his hand out for the child.

"I'm… uh…" He hated this question that he never knew how to answer. "Well, you see, I don't really have a name."

"Everyone has a name, darling," the kind gentleman replied with a small chuckle of amusement, lowering the hand that wasn't being accepted due to intimidation and fear.

"I.. I was born on the battlefield and my mother was shot two minutes later, then my father took his own life to be shed of the responsibility of caring for me. That's what they told me. So.. i actually was never named. They hadn't even thought of it…" he admitted.

"Aww.. that's too bad, little nobody." He smiled only slightly darkly. A nameless, submissive boy. This was too perfect.

After the sweet talking and congratulations turned to paperwork and boredom, the boy was finally adopted by the older man and taken back to his home.

"I'm going to make us some special tea to celebrate," he told the child, smiling gently at him, ruffling his hair and tilting his head up. "Would you like that, sweetie?"

Sai nodded solemnly in return, giving the fake smile he'd forced himself to use.

"You don't have to smile for my sake. I know you read in those books that smiling leads you into people's hearts, but you ought to know that around me, you don't have to be fake. Just be yourself, child." He patted Sai's back as he walked with him over to the kotatsu around which they'd enjoy their tea.

As Sai brought the hot cup to his lips and nearly coughed from the temperature, having been used to the tepid water they'd given him to drink at the orphanage, it elicited a feeling of wealth and pride inside him. Here he was, sitting with what seemed to him like the richest man in Konoha, and he was drinking tea and having a man-to-man conversation.

Danzo took another sip of his tea. "Let's talk business a bit, my child." He gave Sai a split-second smile. "For the purpose I brought you here is not to act as my son, but to be used however I please like a ninja tool. I will be sending you on missions and changing your name for each one. You are to show no emotion, unless I give you a personality trait profile to follow. You will not do this, however, until you receive training. I will train you, clothe you, bathe you, and house you. But don't think you will receive any of this for free."

The boy looked up at the elder curiously.

He continued, "You will later on work for me carrying out the missions I choose to employ you on and that will be how you earn your keep. However, as of now, you will pay me with your body."

The child looked confused. "I… I don't know what you mean…" he said to him, not using an honorific or anything of the sort. He hadn't been spoken to in anything other than standard language, so he wasn't sure how to properly address this person.

Danzo only smiled softly to himself and the boy saw it, growing even more confused. "You are going to find out soon, my dearest. And one more thing I will add: I am not your parent and you will not address or think of me as such. You will call me one name: Master Danzo. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." He loved the way that sounded on those plump, small lips.

When they had both finished their tea and had grown plenty warm under the kotatsu, the elder took his servant's hand and lead him into a traditional-style room with a small futon that smelled of dampened wood and a hint of incense. A rational person would say it had a creepy vibe or hinted at it being dangerous. However, Danzo had worn out his sense of smell over the years from various opium sessions with rich elders, and little Sai was none the wiser.

Danzo lead the boy to the futon that was in the corner of this tatami room. "I don't have a bed for you yet. This was a spur-of-the-moment decision for me, so you'll be spending the first few nights in the same bed as me. Either that, or on the floor itself."

"I don't mind, Master Danzo." He was about to smile but remembered that his master had told him he didn't need to do so.

"Wonderful. I'm glad you're understanding and well-behaved. You and I will do well to begin coupling soon so that you can grow accustomed to… the way I do things around here."

Sai didn't know what the word "coupling" meant, but it sounded strangely cold or mechanic. It didn't sound like something two tightly-connected humans would do. Yet it had a cozy sounding vibe to it.

"Master Danzo?"

"What is it?" He asked, fearing the boy would try to decline his offer to 'couple.'

"What happened… to your arm?" He didn't know if it was considered out of line for a young boy to ask a wounded person about the circumstances upon which he acquired those wounds, but he soon figured it out as Danzo took his one good arm that was occupied with his walking stick and used it to leave a bloody welt on the boy's cheek, sending him flying across the room and landing on the opposite wall, before looking up in shock. He didn't even cry.

"N..never mind. I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn, didn't I?" He didn't behave like a normal child would. He didn't cry or ask why. He just obeyed. He was perfect and that was his nature.

"I suggest you don't ask me anything. That's nothing for you to know. At least not until you're older," the boy's master told him in a warning voice.

"I understand, Master Danzo. Please forgive me…. I.. I only want to make you happy, for you have saved me from a terrible fate."

"I'm glad you do desire to please me, but now, seeing you groveling on the floor like that, makes me only want to speed up our coupling and take you right here." Most would have thought it was sickening for a 60-something elder to speak this way, or even still feel such longing desires, but Danzo could not care less about other people or their feelings. He wanted what he wanted and he would take what he wanted. That was how he lived always.

Sai's curiosity was at its peak now, but he didn't dare speak up or try to ask what the word meant. He would wait. Perhaps that was his punishment. He didn't know what coupling was, but he assumed now that it was a special thing that would make Danzo happy. He didn't know it would be the only thing that would make himself cry.

Sai only answered, "As long as you are happy, Master, that's all I want to do. I'm truly sorry." He looked down sadly.

Danzo's hand lifted the boy's face up and examined it curiously as he slightly rubbed his cheeks, causing Sai's small face to pucker as it was like putty in the elder's hand. He soon let go of his face and released a small "hmph" of approval.

Sai continued looking up at him with big, innocent eyes. He didn't say a word.

"I like you better when you're quiet. It reminds me of what I could be stuffing your mouth with."

The innocent child now grinned. He was quite hungry, though not for the thing Danzo was mentioning. If only he knew.

"Oh, you like that?" The elder remarked, noting the younger's grin. "Tch. You're such a dirty little thing." He was getting disgustingly excited as he reached for a clump of Sai's brunette hair, letting it go slowly afterward with a low, quiet moan.

The child looked scared, and for good reason. "Wh..what are you doing.. that hurts..?"

Danzo frowned a bit. He would need to condition the boy to have no personality, no emotions. Even less than he did now. No fear would be allowed, no complaints tolerated in the slightest.

"Quiet, boy."

"Ah..s..sorry, Master Danzo."

"Come now, let's go bathe." He lifted Sai by the hand, taking him to the bathroom with him. As soon as they were in the room, he slid a hand inside Sai's kimono, making him shiver and pull away.

"Hmph. Don't you want to get cleaned, you fool?" He asked Sai impatiently.

"I.. I do. I'm sorry, master Danzo," he replied, looking down to hide his blush and slight shame.

This continued further on until all of Sai's clothing was on the floor in a pile.

"Very good. Go get in the warm water now and wait for me," Danzo ordered him as he began to undress himself.

The boy obeyed and walked into the bathtub, sitting down. Danzo approached him soon after, wearing a towel around his waist and peering down into the water, noting the distorted view it provided of his new toy's member. Danzo swiftly removed his towel and eased himself into the tub behind Sai, groaning slightly and using the sides of the wooden structure to help himself not fall down.

"Good boy… you didn't look frightened when you saw it," he addressed Sai, chuckling slightly to himself. "You flatter me because of that."

Sai giggled and looked down into the water at his pale, small legs. "That's because I'm not afraid of it…" he said, referring to his master's old-looking part.

"I can sense that. That makes you different than most other boys your age, at least from my experiences. I think we'll get along just fine," Danzo told him, smiling gently in satisfaction at the child's reaction, or rather his lack thereof.

Danzo did something he hadn't done to other boys he'd taken in for a trial run. He wrapped his arms around Sai's upper body and pulled him close to him. His heart beat against the boy's back due to the heat he felt from within.

"Are you nervous, little one?" The elder asked in a seemingly caring voice, expecting somewhat of a reply.

"Why would I be nervous?" Sai answered in response. "I have nothing to worry about. Beside you is the safest place for me, master."

Danzo felt his heart actually warm up at the feeling of this. What a sweet boy. A sweet and innocent, perfectly corruptible child.

"Indeed it is. Would you let me wash you then?" He inquired, lowering his hands to rest on the boy's small, flat tummy. He'd definitely want him to show it off, for it to be a symbol of Danzo's ownership of him, and for that reason he'd be sure to include its visibility in the outfit he was planning for the boy.

"Of course. You can do anything you want, sir. I trust you… and I love you." Sai turned his face around and gave him a genuine smile.

The elder blushed a little at this intense amount of affectionate words he received all at once. "Well, aren't you quite the little sweetie… very well, hold still." Danzo took his bath sponge and lathered it in soap, beginning to scrub it gently on Sai's small frame. "How does that feel, sweetheart?"

Sai giggled softly. "It's wonderful, master." He hadn't ever been given a bath, he'd always just been told to take one, not really having been sure what to do properly, so he never smelled as fresh as he would with Danzo washing him thoroughly. His master continued these ministrations for a short time afterwards until Sai's whole body, more or less, was cleaned.

"Feel better? I bet it's more relaxing to be here like this than to be in that stinky orphanage all the time, hmm?"

"It is. I love it here, sir." He would have no problem serving Danzo on missions or even offering up his body, whatever that meant, if it meant he'd always be cared for so sweetly by Danzo.

"Very well. Then, can I ask you to return the favor? It's getting harder and harder to reach all parts of my body at this age. Perhaps you'll understand what I mean someday…"

Sai looked at him curiously. "You want me to wash you?" The conscious inside of him was weary. After all, it was fine for a caregiver to wash a child, but for a child to wash a caregiver? It just seemed a bit odd to him.

Then again, the two of them were sitting in the same bath water and Danzo didn't seem irked by it, so Sai figured it was just fine to do whatever he said. No harm would actually come to him, he just wanted Danzo to feel happy. That would become the boy's main goal in life.

"I.. I mean I guess I could…" the child replied when he saw the elder's concerned expression. "I hope I do it right, though, that's all…" he said, expressing his concern.

"I know you will. You're just going to do the exact same things I did to you. Seem simple enough?" He asked with a small glint in his elderly eyes. Sai sure was an obedient boy. Easy to control, and obedient.

"O..ok… that seems easy…" the boy stuttered slightly as he was nervous about messing up or somehow hurting the older gentleman. "I… I promise I won't mess up. And if I do… y..you can do whatever you want to me," he said, meaning he was ok with being reprimanded or punished. He still did not have the social refinement to understand the nuances of those words.

Danzo smirked in awe of the boy and his submissive nature. "I'll do that anyway. Just wash me, boy."

Sai nodded and set to work scrubbing away at his older partner's body. This was not something the orphanage had had in mind when they'd allowed Danzo to adopt the child.

After their bath had concluded, Danzo wrapped Sai in a cozy towel and had him sit by the small flame that burned in the hearth as he washed the boy's clothes for him. He didn't plan to keep Sai in the orphanage's default boring yukata for very long. He wanted to show off his boy, and therefore would buy him a beautiful custom made outfit that showed off his body without looking too questionable, and still being able to be worn while fighting on missions.

Danzo returned while the yukata was soaking in the bathtub and smiled softly at Sai. "Beautiful boy… how are you feeling?"

Sai yawned softly and cuddled the towel that was wrapped around his small body. "N..ngh… I am fine…" he said to him.

"You sound sleepy. How about I let you borrow a robe of mine and then get you to bed?" He asked. "I'll finish up the wash and then join you."

Sai let out a soft sound of approval and then looked back into the mesmerizing flames.


	2. Sannin Member’s Disturbance

It was not long since Sai had been put to bed that Danzo had seen a gloomy-looking figure approaching the back of his house, where he was working on the washing of Sai's clothes and a few of his own. He squinted softly and uncovered his sharingan that was accustomed to the darkness, now able to make out that this figure was Orochimaru, someone he knew very well.

Orochimaru smiled a bit as he slithered up to the old timer. "Still looking as frail as ever, I see," was the first words out of Orochimaru's snakelike mouth. "I suppose not everyone wants to live eternally, though I can't imagine why anyone would not want to. I mean, I'd rather be cuddling some young princess than stooped over a washboard all night, but that's just me."

None of what Orochimaru was saying was making any sense, but Danzo knew he was somehow being insulted, so he just rolled his eyes and sighed softly as he hung up a garment to dry. "What do you want, Orochimaru?"

"That's a good question. My assistant Kabuto, you know, the lovely bespectacled boy with silver hair, often pays visits to the orphanage over here in this village. I can only come at night, when the village's guard is down, which is why I'm wearing this gloomy old thing," he explained, gesturing to the cloak he'd borrowed from Kabuto when he did spy missions. "Otherwise you know I would have come to congratulate you much earlier."

It was now clear to Danzo that Orochimaru knew of his adoption of the nameless child. "You're not laying a single of your filthy hands on him, and neither is that Kabuto boy of yours. I'm going to kill you if you even look at him." He glared at his old acquaintance.

Orochimaru only chuckled amusedly as if he'd heard a joke. "What, you think just because a nasty reputation precedes me, I'll go around molesting every living thing whose age is on the clock? Please, give me some more credit, danna(1)."

"Well, I can't be too careful. He's mine, you know. So, I don't want his body touched by a creep, lest he see the act as something to fear. I'm going to maintain his innocence, so if you want to see him for whatever reason, keep those sick thoughts in your own head." Danzo obviously had a hard time believing that all Orochimaru wanted to do was congratulate him and introduce himself to the new family member. "I'm not going to let you inject anything into him either. I know how you scientific freaks are."

Orochimaru sighed. "Says the man with an armful of sharingan. Ok then. You know, I was hoping this would be a pleasant reunion, but apparently I was mistaken. How pathetic you still are to think of me as an evil man, Danzo."

"Hmph. I'm not the only one who thinks that and you know it, Orochimaru. If this conversation is over then I'd like you to leave me to my work. I still have to wash a few more garments, you know."

"Can't you have the boy do it for you?" Orochimaru inquired.

"Tch. I'm not like you at all, Orochimaru. I'm not going to set him to work doing chores on his first day. Maybe if you take some advice from the way I'm getting him adjusted to living here, you'd learn a little something for yourself and those boys you keep wouldn't act so fearful around you. Although, you do live in an underground hideout, so, I suppose I'm asking too much for you to actually be nice to people."

Orochimaru placed his hand over his heart in feigned insult. "Ouch. You're still as smart-mouthed as ever, Danzo."

"And I'll say the same about you, young one. Now, if you want to see my child, help me finish this. I told him I wouldn't go back in until it was done, and I should hope he can trust my word."

Orochimaru bit his lip. "Oh my, asking a member of the village's legendary sannin to do laundry? That is brave of you, danna. But, I suppose I could help a bit if it means I'll get closer to the boy sooner~" He bent over and began to scrub together some fabric in the water to make it look like he could wash something, not really sure what he was doing.

Danzo's gaze narrowed. "Watch your language, Orochimaru." He didn't appreciate the other speaking to him as though he were an equal. He was far too old and tired to put up with that. His face showed proof of the wear and damage he'd been caused and had to endure.

"Oh, right, I forget. The older generation still is fussy about lingual nuances. How luxurious your life must be to have the time to be so particular over what is essentially nothing…" Orochimaru purred, knowing respectful language was important especially to the generation preceding him that consisted of his ex-sensei and Danzo.

Danzo only grimaced, not wanting to say anything, but that was enough to satisfy Orochimaru, who grinned as he worked on washing the items.

When they were hung up to dry, Danzo wiped his sweat with a loose rag and stood up, turning to face Orochimaru as he was soon to head inside. With a slight sigh, he said, "If you want to see my boy, take off your shoes and wipe your feet. And don't talk loudly. If you do one thing suspicious to him, I won't hesitate to destroy this entire house in a battle to the death. Is that clear, Orochimaru?"

"Crystal, Danzo-san." Orochimaru gave a mocking deep bow.

After he'd been lead inside, Orochimaru gazed upon the sleeping boy. He wanted nothing more than to pet him. He simply giggled a bit. "Kukuku… he's like a sleeping angel."

Danzo glared harshly. "Shut your pederastic mouth, you old fool," he warned Orochimaru. He knew this had been a bad idea from the start, but he'd be keeping close watch over the Sannin member to ensure he did nothing to Sai.

The aforementioned boy stirred softly awake from the noise, though the two older men had tried to be as quiet as possible. He looked up at both of them, looking questioningly at his master as he sat up, clad in Danzo's oversized warm robe as well as a soft blanket.

"Wh….who is…" he began, gesturing to the powder-faced snake.

"I'm Yasha(2). Nice to meet you, young one. And your name is?" He asked, a sweet smile on his face that would only seem creepy to one who knew his reputation.

"I.." He looked down with a soft pout, coming up with a phrase that would stick with him for most of his young life. "I'm nobody… I'm just nobody, ok?" He began to actually shed tears for the first time since he'd arrived. He hated doing this and felt like he was betraying Danzo just by this simple act of misbehavior. "P..please don't ask me that again."

Orochimaru looked concerned and Danzo only grimaced. "I.. I see. I'm sorry about that." As he looked over the boy's body with his eyes, he began to internally scrutinize every aspect of him, from his body language that said he'd been thrown out and forgotten many times, to his beautiful face that still carried innocence within its pores. "If there's anything I can do to make you feel better, just let me know." He approached the boy with caution and finally, not caring about the glared daggers that were piercing his head from behind, reached out and stroked the sweet child's cheek, his fingers rubbing softly beneath his ear, letting him know the silent lust he had for him.

Sai looked up curiously at Orochimaru's growing smile and narrowing eyes. Something about this snake gave him chills, but in the little sinful nature that dwelled inside him, he absolutely loved it. He wanted more. The tiny voice inside of him told him to give himself fully to the two elders in the room, but especially to the pasty-faced Sannin member. His long fingers entranced the boy, that is until the action was ended by a loud thud of Danzo's cane on the wooden floor.

"That's quite enough, Orochimaru. I want your filthy hands off him, now."

Orochimaru did remove his hand, but he only giggled menacingly in response. He'd told himself that he'd got what he wanted, but the heart wants what it wants, and Orochimaru's heart was an insatiable, greedy, twisted one. "We all want things, Danzo… and I know you may not be used to it, but we don't always get everything we want."

Sai looked confusedly back at the two as he didn't know who was on his side. He grew even more confused when the soft, enchanting fingers of the snake sannin caressed him once more. All he could do was let out a soft whine to express the stress his body was trying to make sense of.

When this caused the Konoha elder to charge at him, Orochimaru once again retreated and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, I give. I don't have any interest in this boy as a subject, anyway. He's much too pure. I'll stick with my original plan; that boy from the Kaguya clan whose mind has been trained to hate mankind, and who has been corrupted and betrayed many times since the day he was born. Left in a cage to rot until they used him as a battle tool. How pathetic…" Orochimaru was rambling at this point.

Danzo didn't pretend to know what was going on. "If you have no further 'business,'" he said, a strange emphasis on the word, "escort yourself out before I do it for you."

Orochimaru smirked softly in his snakelike way. He hadn't found anything of interest here, but he did get to somewhat feel up a young boy's skin, which was always a positive for him. "As you wish, danna." He gave a deep bow that contrasted with his language and then make his way out of the household, a slightly feminine lilt to his posture.

"Are you ok?" Danzo asked his precious recruit.

"Ah. Don't worry about me, sir," the child replied. He didn't think he'd be able to get back to sleep after that traumatizing moment, and Danzo knew it too. Therefore, he took this chance to do what he had planned to take care of at a later time. The boy was half asleep and his consciousness state did not allow for proper judgement, so he was easier to control.

"Very well then. If you'd like, come with me. I need to do something to christen you as my own, and to ensure you will remain loyal."

He wasn't worried about it now, but when Sai was older and went on missions, Danzo couldn't risk having his information spilled.

The boy nodded obediently and slowly stood up, stretching a little in Danzo's oversized sleeping gown and beginning to follow him to a darker area.

Notes:

(1) Japanese language equivalent to "my man," showing a mutual feeling of equal status or appreciation as a fellow artist/worker of the same level. Lit. Meaning="master"

(2) (in this fic) Yasha is a pseudonym used by Orochimaru when he is undercover. From "Yashagoro," the original/birth name for Orochimaru in Japanese folklore


	3. The Elder’s Promise

The Konoha elder was in a more solemn state as he closed the shoji door to the adjacent room. He did not bother to open his eyes, as even the dim candlelight bothered them. He looked as rigid and frail as one would expect of a Konoha elder.

"Child, there will come a day when you'll understand certain things about the village, certain things about its origin and about those who I will use as pawns for a purpose I have yet to disclose to anyone, and will never disclose to you." He took a shallow breath. "But that doesn't mean that you are not an important piece for me. You will become more important to me than you could ever imagine now, darling."

Sai listened closely, not making sense of most of the words, but still picking up on the part where his master had said he would be of use to him.

"You see, I am going to implant a listening device into your tongue. To understand why, you first have to have a grasp on just how important you are to me. You are so important to me that I can't risk you getting hurt due to not thinking about what you say, especially when we are around potential enemies."

The boy looked a little more alarmed now, but continued listening to his master and not speaking out of turn.

"You are my lovely child for as long as I live, and to ensure that your face will remain beautiful…" he paused to think of those he'd known whose faces and bodies had been mangled by Ibiki or the like for having not spoken about something when asked, "I will implant you with this seal, a seal that prevents you from being needlessly hurt. A seal that, when you happen to speak of me, someone who is dear to you, child, that seal will undoubtedly hurt you."

Sai couldn't help but gasp a bit now. His eyes got big and he opened his mouth to ask why, but his submissive nature got the best of him and he turned his gaze down, nodding once. "I understand, master. I promise never to speak of you. You are one who is precious to me, too, so I cannot betray you." His language was mechanical and almost scripted. Just like his life's path would become.

Danzo looked down at him with a slightly sadistic gaze, scrubbing at his head. "Good boy, you are…"

The only thing Sai could feel in that excruciating moment was a dull yet intense burning sensation on different parts of his tongue, which was stuck out as his mouth was held open by a speculum device. The seal didn't take long to imprint, but when it was done a light steam cloud rose from Sai's mouth. Danzo removed the metallic device and Sai, who was discomforted a bit, contorted his lower face in a strange way as he tried to forget the pain he'd just experienced and see if his tongue felt any different now.

"Does it feel ok, my child? It shouldn't feel like anything, if I applied it correctly," Danzo told him.

"N..no, sir, I don't feel anything. It feels fine." He now smiled, wanting to wipe the concerned look off his master's countenance.

"That's splendid, child. You're so brave, you must believe that." He smiled gently at him. "I know you'll make an amazing shinobi, and you'll make me so proud." He rubbed the boy's hair once more, as some sort of a father figure.

"I… I know that with this seal, I'll be protected. Because if I don't talk about you, no harm can come to me." He tried to remember correctly if that was what his master had told him.

"You're right, child. And you had best believe that, no matter what anyone else tries to tell you. You will only be safe if you abide by my words alone. Everyone else in this city, is nothing but evil rats out to destroy you. Not only in this city, but everyone in this world is rotten to the core." He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder. He was so impressionable and there was no better time to indoctrinate him in the philosophies he wanted the boy to not only be familiar with, but to gain complete mastery of and live his life by as his only nature. This was the beginning of what others called his doll-like personality.

Sai only nodded his head, trying to take in what his master had said. It made sense that everyone was evil. Those orphanage attendants couldn't give him the time of day. His parents had abandoned him before he'd gained consciousness or uttered his first sound. Even that medical-nin who'd found him on the battlefield didn't want him. But Danzo wanted him. If Danzo was the one kind person on earth, it made sense that he'd want to teach him everything he needed to be a good person, just like his master was. In no way did Sai want to become one of the evil, traitorous rats he'd encountered before he even had memories. It made sense to him. Danzo was the key to living. Danzo was the only way to happiness, the only way to a purpose.

Danzo was God, and Sai was the son of God. Together, Sai knew, they'd be the purest beings in this rotten world.

That was Sai's justification for anything he did. He weighed every action of his on a scale of whether or not Danzo would approve of it. Most things he weighed, such as eating an extra slice of bread when his master had gone to bathe, were small mischievous things that would go unnoticed. Other things were only done if he knew they'd make his master pleased, such as offering to join him in the bath or help him with the wash. Only seldom did Sai do something unforgivable, and even then, the only punishment Danzo gave him was a time-out or a few lashings of his cane.

Under Danzo's care, in this fashion, was how the raven-haired, pale doll of a boy lived monotonously for the next 6 years, until the day of his eleventh birthday when he was given his first taste of what Danzo had meant by earning his right to be beside him.


	4. An Accessory to Flaunt

There is a time skip of 6 years between the previous chapters and now. This chapter was also co-written by a friend so it may have a different style than if it were 100% me.

"Don't make those ridiculous fake smiles in front of me, child." Danzō glared sternly at the one who was still his favorite subordinate, though he'd begun to adopt others after him. "You know, that's the one thing I can't stand about you."

Over the years, Danzō had learned of the various personality quirks of the boy he worked with and trained. He wanted to remove any possibility of a "personality" from within the boy, but he wasn't so sure it would be easy. It was somewhat working through the torturous methods he employed, such as hardline discipline and training among other unspeakable things.

Sai then just nodded and bowed his head. "Yes, I'm sorry." He said quite plainly. He then pulled himself together then looked back up at the older man and gave a genuine smile. Which was well, a cute one.

"Good boy." Danzo gave him some sort of a distorted smile back. He approached him, his walking stick held in his one workable arm, making a soft click on the ground. "You're so cute. Better watch out or it'll cost you." Danzo reached down and slowly petted Sai's head, bringing his fingers down from his hair into his behind his ear and then tracing his jawline, finally coming to rest his fingers on his lips and slowly smooth them over.

Since Sai was no longer a young child, he began to understand better what these caresses and touches implied. He took Danzo's feelings to heart and tried to replicate what he thought love meant, to the best of his ability. He started to blush faintly at the older man's actions. He didn't mind them in the slightest. He enjoyed them.

Danzo got a bit carried away with his tender caresses and let the feelings get the best of him. The old war hawk was supposed to be attending a meeting of the Konoha elders; a meeting he had ordained, but he was running late. That was what emotions did to you when you felt them for someone close to you.

He smirked just a bit as his thumb prodded open Sai's lips and slipped between them, feeling his tongue and teeth.

"Dont you have a meeting?" Said asked a bit awkwardly cause of the thumb in his mouth that was also feeling around his mouth. Which he had opened a bit for Danzo.

Danzo chuckled softly at the way Sai had spoken. He imagined filling that cute mouth with something else. "Ah, I do. But... I think I'll take you with..." He was planning to do something secretive, in the midst of the meeting, and he needed the other. It wouldn't be the first time Danzō had prioritized his physical needs over his plans for the state. He had previously found the perfect way to make them go together and Sai was happy to oblige.

Sai then nodded a bit, he was used to being taken places. He was also slightly used to some of the 'things' they did. Though, he was perfectly fine with it... I mean... The kid wears crop tops...

Danzo smiled gently at the acceptance. "Good. Then get dressed in the smallest top you own and be ready in 10 minutes. I'm already running late."

Sai nodded and went off to get ready, and got on a top that just barely covered his nips, it was his smallest one he could find at the moment since he was getting ready at high speed, then got himself presentable and cleaned up a bit.

Danzo waited for him, sitting in a chair since he didn't want to stand for very long, rapping cane loudly on the ground when he grew impatient. "Sai! Let's go!"

Sai then quickly popped out and looked at Danzo, then fixed his top that could more be called a piece of fabric that was too small for a bra. Since... The thing mostly was just for show.

A creepy small smile appeared on Danzo's countenance. "Good choice." He walked up to him and handed him a long coat from the closet he could wear while they walked, since it would otherwise be obvious what role he played. "Come now. Let's head to where we need to be."

Sai then put on the coat and wrapped it around himself to hide his little outfit then nodded and began to walked along side Danzo to Hokage's office.


End file.
